


GSA

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Dick Grayson is the president of the Gay Straight Alliance, and invites Jason to join when he sees him sitting by himself. Jason agrees, and somehow ends up labeled as the club's token straight ally, which is really counterproductive to his initial plan, and reason he agreed to join, of sleeping with the club's president.





	GSA

Jason was waiting for Roy and Kori to get out of class in the dining hall when probably the hottest guy he’d ever seen approached him. He actually took one of his headphones out, because a mouth that pretty deserved at least half of his attention. “You need something?”

The guy smiled at him and boy if that wasn’t the prettiest smile Jason had seen in a while. “I’m Dick and I was wondering if you’d be interested in joining the campus’ Gay-Straight Alliance?”

Jason just blinked at him, because he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't that. “Um. We have one of those?”

“Of course, it’s important for any campus to have one. And like the name implies, you don’t have to be gay to join, you can just be an ally.”

And Jason couldn't particularly say he was interested in joining, but he was interested in banging Dick against the nearest flat surface, so he offered a small nod. “I guess I could check it out.”

“Great! Lemme just...” Dick looked down at his hands, “Ah right, I didn’t plan on recruiting so I didn’t bring my clipboard. If you’re free we could just get you signed up at the clubroom?”

Jason was, in fact, not free. But Roy and Kori had been trying to get him to meet someone, so they would understand. “Sure. When is the meeting?”

“In ten minutes. I was actually headed there now. C’mon,” Dick boldly grabbed Jason’s hand and pulled him towards another building. “You’ll love it, we meet every week and we do a ton of just fun activities together and we can always use more allies, it’s an important part of the club.”

Jason might have corrected the ally comment, but well, he was being pulled behind Dick and was pretty distracted by his ass. “Uhh, yeah, sounds great,” he agreed absently.

Dick stopped abruptly, causing Jason who had been both behind him and distracted to bump into him a little, his hand accidentally brushing his ass. Yeah, Roy and Kori would definitely understand. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, I completely forgot to ask you your name, that was so rude of me.”

“It's fine,” Jason answered, stepping back a little. “I'm Jason.”

Dick grinned brightly at him, “Well Jason, I can’t wait to introduce you to the other members.” And he was back to cheerily pulling Jason along.

“Great. I love rooms full of people I don't know,” Jason answered, even as he continued to follow Dick into a classroom where a few people were already gathered.

“They’re great, I promise,” Dick whispered to him before announcing their arrival. “Guys, this is Jason and he said he wanted to check out the club.”

“And it’s only coincidental that he’s hot, right?” A redhead chimed in.

“C’mon Wally, he’s just here to be an ally, don’t embarrass him.”

Jason opened his mouth to correct them on this ally assumption, but another kid who looked like a freshman glanced up from his phone at him and started talking before he could. “No, Wally’s right. He's hot.” The guy sitting next to him looked a little offended.

“Okay guys, I think we can all agree that he’s hot,” Dick shot Jason an apologetic smile, “but let’s try to not scare him off. He only said he’s interested; I’m still trying to get him to join.”

“So uh, what do you guys do here?” Jason asked.

“Publicly we do all the awareness events and a few fundraisers. Normally though we use the room and money the school gives us for movie and board game nights.”

“We try to at least watch gay movies,” the guy on his phone told Jason.

“Why did we watch High School Musical then?” The guy next to him asked.

“Ryan,” Wally answered instantly at the same time that phone guy said "The I Don't Dance scene." 

“So, what do you say?” Dick turned to Jason again, “Interested in trying to beat us in monopoly once a week and watching corny movies?”

He was not. But he glanced at Dick again and decided he could handle it. “Sure, I guess.”

“Awesome! C’mon, I’ll get you signed up.” Dick pulled him further into the room towards a clipboard they had hanging up. “Just put your name and phone number here,” Dick pointed at the open space, “and if you ever need anything, my phone number’s right here,” he pointed to the first slot on the list.

Jason quickly put it in his phone, and remembered to send a text to Roy and Kori, before he wrote down his own information. And then got pulled into a surprisingly competitive game of scrabble. His biggest competition was the phone guy, who he found out was Tim and that the guy next to him was his boyfriend Conner. Two girls named Zatanna and Artemis joined them, and apparently later he’d meet Cass and Steph who were skipping today because of midterms.  

* * *

Dick rarely saw Jason outside of club meetings, which was a shame, but the one time he did catch him, he looked like he was with someone Dick could only assume to be his girlfriend, given how closely they were sitting next to each other and how casually she touched him. It figured that no one as hot as Jason could be single.

He approached them with a friendly smile and a wave. “Hey, fancy seeing you here.”

“Fancy seeing me where we both go to school?” Jason asked while the girl gave Dick a curious look.

“Is this the gsa boy?” She asked Jason, stealing his drink which he barely batted an eye at.

“Yeah, Dick Grayson, you don’t have to call him the gsa boy,” Jason answered.

“I’d appreciate it if you just called me by my name, but gsa boy would be accurate,” Dick chuckled, “It’s surprisingly hard to pass by you on campus, I was starting to wonder if I accidentally recruited someone who didn’t actually go here.”

“Well what’s your major? That probably has something to do with it.”

“Criminal justice, but they place our classes everywhere so it’s usually not too hard for me to run into people.”

“Literature and education. It’s why I was able to kick your ass at scrabble,” Jason supplied. “And Kori here is doing astronomy.”

“Nice to meet you, Kori,” Dick stuck his hand out to shake hers, “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you around before. You’re pretty hard to miss.”

She smiled brightly at him and shook his hand. “And I have noticed you as well. It is very nice to meet you.”

“I get the feeling that Jason’s talked a bit about me. All good things I hope.”

“All very good things,” she agreed. “I was surprised you got him to join your club, he is not the most social person around,” Kori added, wrapping an arm around his waist that Jason rolled his eyes at as if to demonstrate her point.

“Really? He wasn’t too hard to convince, though. Actually I’d say he was very willing.”

“Dick made a good pitch,” Jason shrugged.

“No one can say no to gay movies and intense board games,” Dick grinned brightly.

“The last time I tried to get you to watch a gay movie with me you said no,” Kori complained to Jason.

“Dick isn’t talking about porn,” Jason answered flatly.

Dick was pretty sure if he was drinking something he would’ve choked on it. They had to have been dating a long time if they were comfortable enough to watch porn together. “No, that’s definitely not something we watch during club times.”

“That did seem weird for a school sanctioned club,” she admitted. “But I think we should be going. Roy is going to wonder where we are if we don’t get home soon,” she added to Jason.

Dick could only assume Roy was a roommate of theirs. Poor guy probably felt like a third wheel a lot if he was living with these two. “I’ll let you guys go, wouldn’t want to hold you up.”

“See you around,” Jason waved with his free hand as Kori pulled him by his other one.

* * *

The shirt wasn't Jason's style at all, but Dick had seemed so proud to have club shirts, and Jason still wasn't sure if Dick knew he was gay. So, that's how he found himself walking around campus and then into the club room in a white shirt with a rainbow pocket on the front.

“You’re wearing the shirt!” Dick practically cheered.

“Of course I am. I'm part of the club,” Jason agreed.

“It’s just great to see the support,” Dick was beaming at him, and it was enough to make him almost not want to bang his head into a desk over the word support.

“Still not exactly my style, but I can wear it every now and then for club events or whatever.”

“You’re self sacrifice is appreciated,” Dick said in a mockingly solemn tone.

“As it should be. I have a look to maintain, Grayson,” he answered just as solemnly.

“Who said you can’t look tough and scary with a rainbow on your chest?”

“Not scary enough. Some nerd tried to talk to me in the hallway on my way here today,” Jason countered.

“Excuse you, that was me,” Tim said indignantly.

“Did I stutter?”

“Aw, don’t be like that. Timmy has no sense of danger. Well no that’s not right, he has a sense of danger, he just doesn’t care very much.”

“Jason's not scary,” Tim answered. “Rainbow or no rainbow.”

“Don’t listen to him, you can be very scary,” Dick said placatingly but there was still an underlying hint of laughter.

“Says the guy that approached me to join his club,” Jason muttered. “Clearly didn't scare you off.”

“I’m like Tim. What’s danger when you’re out to meet people?”

“Or when you think people are hot,” Stephanie chimed in, grinning.

“I mean, that doesn’t hurt,” Dick laughed, “but you don’t have to worry about me throwing myself at you or anything.”

God, if only he would, Jason managed to not convey that sentiment out loud though. “I’ve definitely noticed you not doing that,” he said instead.

“Wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” Dick then grabbed his hand and dragged him further into the room, “C’mon we agreed you could pick the game today.”

“I recall saying I didn’t care,” Jason answered, letting Dick pull him along.

“Then you can just random pick something.”

* * *

Dick was just trying to get some coffee before his next class. He didn’t expect to see Jason’s girlfriend with her tongue down someone else’s throat. Admittedly he was also really hot but that wasn’t the point. Jason’s girlfriend was cheating on him.

Rage boiled in him. How could she not see how great she already had it? He needed to tell Jason the next time he saw him. He deserved better.

Which, conveniently, or maybe because he’d gone down to the literature building, was pretty soon after. “Oh, uh hey, wanna help me out here?” Jason asked around a stack of books that seemed like they were one book away from keeping him from being able to see when he spotted Dick. “I asked my professor a few questions and suddenly I had all of this instead of any answers.”

Dick could only frown at him. He took the stack of books out of Jason’s hands and promptly put them on the ground to pull Jason into a hug. “Jason, I’m sorry.”

“What?” Jason glanced between Dick and his books on the ground with furrowed brows. “What’s happening, why are you hugging me? And we really shouldn’t leave those there.” 

“I saw Kori cheating on you. I’m sorry, you don’t deserve that.” Dick just hugged Jason tighter.

“She-I- what?” Jason still looked lost and he was still just standing there while Dick hugged him. “Wait seriously, what?”

Dick wasn’t surprised by Jason’s reaction, disbelief was common when breaking bad news to someone. “I know,” he patted Jason’s back, “We’ll find you a better girlfriend. One who’ll see how great you are.”

“I don't have a girlfriend? I'm not dating Kori?” Jason frowned at him. “Why did you think I was dating Kori?”

Dick leaned back to stare at Jason in confusion. “But you guys were so close. She watches porn with you. You live with her.”

“I also live with her boyfriend,” he said slowly. “They're my best friends. And about the porn thing… I mean she's just like that honestly. If you hung out with her long enough and she was in the mood to watch it she'd invite you too.”

Dick blinked at him. “Does her boyfriend happen to have red hair that’s about chin length and has shoulder tattoos?”

“Yep, that'd be Roy. My other room mate.”

“Oh.” Dick awkwardly extracted himself from Jason’s personal space, “I guess she’s not cheating on anyone then. That’s good, I was really upset on your behalf.”

“And before you freak out if you see them with other people, they've got a semi open relationship. Just for sex, and they've gotta discuss it first. And generally they just use it for threesomes and aren't into pda with other people, but I figured I'd give you a heads up.”

“That would be good to know before I definitely freak out.” Dick bent over to pick up half the stack of books, handing that to Jason before picking up the other half to hold.

“So, now that that's cleared up, wanna help me get these to Roy’s car? They're not going to fit on my bike.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Judging by how long he’d been with Jason, he was already late for his class, missing one day wouldn’t hurt.

Jason smiled at him and started leading the way. “I've apparently got an open invitation to a threesome with them if I ever feel like experimenting with that, but so far haven't really felt the urge,” he told Dick conversationally.

“What? Too many people in bed for you?” Dick laughed.

“More too many genders, y’know? But I haven't done much experimenting with threesomes in general so maybe that too.” He shrugged.

Dick supposed that made sense. Maybe sleeping with another guy even when there was a girl involved was still too much for Jason. Dick felt a small twinge in his chest at the thought but habitually ignored it. “Exploring what you’re into is good for you.”

Jason snorted and held up his stack of books. “When do people get time for that?”

“Well I think most people get profs who answer questions rather than give book recommendations. Besides, if you have time to fuck then slapping a pair of handcuffs on doesn’t take that much time,” Dick smirked at Jason.

“Who says I haven't tried that already?” Jason winked at him and stopped in front of a beat up looking convertible, maneuvering the books around to pull out a key so he could unlock it and put the books in the backseat.

“Then you, my friend, have some good taste for someone who hasn’t experimented much.” Dick placed the stack of books next to the pile Jason had put in the car.

“Experimented much with threesomes,” Jason corrected. “Takes less time to find just one person.”

Dick found it a little hard to believe that Jason would ever have a hard time finding two girls who didn’t think he was gorgeous enough to sleep with but then again, both girls would have to be okay with each other too. “I guess that’s true. So, you wouldn’t happen to be free for the next-“ Dick looked at his watch, “-forty-ish minutes, would you? I suddenly have some free time now.”

Jason eyed him suspiciously. “Are you skipping class right now, Dickie?”

“I mean, I was already late while I was still hugging you.”

Jason let out a short laugh. “I can't believe you skipped class to tell me that Kori was cheating on me despite me never telling you she was my girlfriend. You could have texted me.”

“She was very close and touchy with you, it was hard to assume differently and that’s an in person type of news break, y’know if it had been true. And I didn’t plan to tell you right at that second, just the next time I saw you… which was coincidentally right at that second.”

“Oh so you didn't go to the literature building that a criminal justice major has no business being in to track me down?” Jason raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

Dick stared at him like a deer in headlights. “...no?”

“In fact, I'm pretty sure that most of the criminal justice classes are on the other side of campus,” Jason mused.

“I was upset on your behalf,” Dick huffed.

“Which is nice of you,” Jason agreed. “Sure though, to answer your question, I can hang out for a bit.”

“Great, because I was going to get coffee before I got… sidetracked.”

“Then let's get coffee.”

* * *

Jason heard the door open when Roy got home and didn't even lift his head from where he was currently laying face down on their couch.

“What’s wrong, buddy? Lose your favourite leather jacket?” Roy asked as he plopped himself down next to Jason’s head.

“Dick definitely thinks I'm into girls. He thought I was dating Kori.”

“Ouch. I can see where the confusion can come from though. You’re more comfortable with me and Kori in your personal space than you are with most.”

Jason just groaned into the couch cushion. “I wore a rainbow on my chest a few days ago, Roy. How much gayer can I get? Maybe he's just trying to politely brush me off.”

“Maybe,” Roy shrugged, “or maybe you just gotta be upfront with him. Just tell him you wanna suck his dick, pun completely intended.”

“I tried to subtly point to me being into dudes, but I don't think I did great at that so maybe I'll try your method.”

“Subtlety is for people who can pick up on it. If you want his ass I’m pretty sure you’re just going to have to tell him.”

Jason finally raised his head. “Do I seem straight to you? Is that the problem? Am I not gay enough even when I wear a rainbow on my chest?”

“You’re gonna have to ask someone else, I’ve known you too long to give you an impartial answer.” Roy suddenly grinned in that way where he was laughing to himself, “Or you can dress more gay. I’ll even find you a fabulous scarf and purse.”

“I’m not looking to be the 90’s stereotype of a gay best friend,” Jason dropped back onto the couch. “I’ll have to ask someone who hasn’t known me that long then.”

“If nothing else, explicitly saying you’re into dick should tell everyone how not straight you are.”

“Isn’t that what offering to suck his dick implies? Oh, and I’ve got one more problem.”

“And what’s that problem?”

“I joined his club because I wanted to bang him, but now I think I actually like him.” Jason groaned again. “And he's such a fucking loser too, he said some shit about ‘feeling the aster’ today when I called his coffee a disaster.”

“Oh no, Jaybird.” Roy started to comb his fingers through Jason’s hair. Jason rarely actually liked people enough to want to be their friend let alone date them, so this was definitely big news. “It’s okay, you should be able to score him. I can’t think of any reason why he would turn you down.”

“You're biased, you’re my best friend,” Jason answered, not sounding very reassured.

“Can you think of a reason why he’d say no? He’s told you you’re hot and you said he likes to hold your hand more than most people would think necessary.”

“He also hasn't picked up even a little on clear signs of me being gay. And I'm still not convinced that's not intentional. Besides, my attractiveness seems to just be agreed upon thing in the club. Not just him. It's actually really embarrassing.”

“You don’t know, he could just be that oblivious.”

“Guess we’ll find out when I find a non creepy way to offer to suck him off.” Jason rolled over so the was laying on his back. “Do you wanna fuck? I need a break from thinking.” Because even though he and Roy had never been interested in dating each other they were both attractive and comfortable enough with each other to occasionally casually fuck around without it making their friendship weird. And Kori didn't mind, even asked to watch a few times.

“You know me, I’m always down to fuck.” Roy was already taking off his shirt.

“I know, it's like you don't have an off switch. You and Kori were made for each other,” Jason answered, sitting up a bit so he could pull Roy down into a heated kiss.

* * *

Dick stretched out his shoulders and then promptly slumped in his chair. Most of the club members had left early with other plans in mind so the only people left were just him and Jason. This was why he hated Friday meets. “Jay, can I be uncomfortably open to you right now?”

“I reserve the right to tell you to shut up, because I'm concerned about what _you_ find uncomfortably open,” Jason answered as he continued to pick up monopoly pieces to put away.

“I really need to get laid, Jay,” Dick lamented, and watched with fascination as the tips of Jason’s ears turned pink and he dropped the piece he was holding.

“Why all of a sudden?”

“It’s just been a while,” Dick sighed, “I tried to get myself off yesterday and it just didn’t work.” Which may or may not have been due to his distraction of trying very hard to not think about Jason while he was doing it. Jason was his friend and wasn’t into him. Indulging in impossible fantasies was unhealthy.

Jason's cheeks were a little pink now, which was kind of interesting considering he'd barely blinked at Kori openly talking about porn, but Dick figured it was because he'd known her longer. “Then just find someone to hook up with. You're hot, it can't be hard. I'd suck you off if you wanted.”

And boy did Dick want to say yes. He really, really did, but Jason couldn’t be serious. Dick forced a laugh, “Funny, how sweet of you. Seriously though, maybe I’ll take your advice.” Dick doubted he would, given how unappealing sleeping with strangers felt at the moment.

Jason closed the lid on the box and slumped down into a chair. “Is this because pretty much everyone in the club just left with their boyfriends and girlfriends?”

“No… Yes? I don’t know, I guess I’ve just been a little lonely lately. And horny. But I can’t really think of who I’d rather be spending Friday night with other than you so it’s not all bad.”

“Sounds like you should have taken my dick sucking offer. All your problems solved in one blowjob.”

Now Jason’s joke was just hitting a little too close to the heart. “As noble as your offer is, I just can’t let you sacrifice yourself for me,” Dick sighed like a damsel.

Which Jason didn't seem to find that funny apparently because he offered a half hearted smile as he slumped further into his chair. “Your loss.”

“It really is,” Dick sighed, because Dick was an idiot. “But since I’d rather be spending time with you more than anyone else, would you wanna come to my place for a movie? I promise not to jump you.”

“I-” Jason looked torn for a second. “I actually shouldn't. I've got plans with Roy and Kori tonight,” he told Dick. “I'm sorry. Maybe next time?”

And that was entirely disappointing, “Oh. Yeah that’s fine. I’ll see you next meeting?”

“Yeah totally,” Jason agreed, already picking up his bag to head out.

Once Jason was gone, Dick slumped in his chair even further, practically falling off it. “I’ll get over it,” he sighed to himself.

* * *

Jason spotted Tim on his way to the parking lot, sitting on a bench while Conner got coffee at the stand set up a few feet away. And he remembered something Roy had said to him.

“Tim, you know I'm gay, right?” He asked.

Tim glanced up from his phone. “Jason, you couldn't handle me. And my boyfriend is right over there.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Gross, no, you're like ten,” he ignored the indignant “I’m nineteen!” in favor of continuing, “just, you can tell, right?”

“Obviously, but I'm not in the business of outting people. Although, you did wear the rainbow shirt. So I'm not sure that you're really in anymore.”

“I never was in,” Jason muttered, already walking off.

He reached his apartment faster than he should have, and went straight to Kori and Roy’s room (where luckily they were only watching videos on Roy’s phone) and flopped down face first between them. “I tried it your way, Roy. It didn't work.”

Roy fumbled to turn off his phone. “Wait, he actually said no?”

“He brushed it off as a joke. I offered _twice_ to make sure he knew I was being serious. And then he still wanted to hang out right after rejecting me.”

“Wait, what did I miss? What did you tell him to do?” Kori asked Roy.

“I told him to just ask to suck Dick off. I was pretty confident he’d say yes.”

“He did not,” Jason mumbled into their pillows, before he was forced to exit the pillows as Kori pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“Oh, Jason, I'm sure he just misunderstood,” she tried to comfort him.

“I asked twice! And then I asked Tim on my way home if he knew I was gay, and he did, so clearly I'm not _that_ straight looking.”

“Like I said, dude, he could just be really clueless.”

“I don't really need the false hope, Roy, thanks though,” he said managing to get himself out of Kori’s arms so he could lay down between them again. “I think I'm quitting the gsa.”

“Well you did only join to get with Dick, I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” Roy scooched to lay down and throw an arm around Jason’s waist and Kori did the same on his other side.

“I thought you were making friends with some of them though,” Kori pointed out.

“I can hang out with Steph and Cass outside of club hours,” Jason assured her, letting them cuddle him even though it was really too warm for that.

“And you’ll always have us. Who needs Dick, anyway?”

Jason smiled a little. “Thanks guys.”

* * *

Jason had missed three meetings since Dick had told him about his insufferable horniness and Dick was pretty sure it was for that reason Jason wasn’t showing up. He’d decided that this time was also worth the class skipping considering it was during this time a few weeks ago that he’d managed to find Jason at the literature building. He’d searched all through it and was just starting to search around it when he turned the corner that led to the back to building and found Jason. On his knees. With a penis in his mouth. He was pretty sure that penis was attached to Kori’s boyfriend too.

Dick went through a flurry of confusing emotions. The first of which was lust, because holy shit that was hot and if the second burning emotion of jealousy wasn’t there, Dick probably would’ve been content to just watch. But since the jealousy was there, he couldn’t help but make himself known. “What the hell?”

Jason and Roy both looked at him, but Jason apparently decided it wasn't actually worth stopping, and simply held eye contact as he continued to deepthroat his friend, who seemed to quickly forget Dick was there, not that Dick could blame him. And in a few seconds Kori’s boyfriend seemed to hit his orgasm and fuck Jason was still looking at him as he swallowed before finally pulling off and wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand while Roy put his dick away and leaned against the wall for support.

“Hey Dick, this isn't really your usual area of campus,” Jason greeted him, voice a little hoarse.

Dick knew his face was flushed from both the aforementioned emotions he was experiencing, but now mixed with that was a little bit of shame, because he was definitely half hard, and a wave of regret at the realization that maybe Jason wasn’t as straight as he thought he was. “I-um-I was-uh- looking for you and- oh my God, you’re not straight.”

Jason's jaw dropped. “No shit.”

“I told you he was just an idiot!” Roy announced, still looking blissed out. “He totally actually thought you were straight.” He finally let go of Jason’s hair, and Jason got to his feet. And god he looked like a hot mess, his hair mused from Roy’s hands and his lips red and a little swollen, his cheeks were flushed, and he just looked like sex on legs. None of that was helping with Dick’s problem between his legs, really it was only making it worse. He really wasn’t sure if the right move was to leave them alone or not.

“Oh my God, your offer was real!” Dick squeaked, “And I turned it down! Like a fucking idiot!” He wanted to bash his head into the wall.

“Wait wait, like an idiot, so you are actually interested in Jason?” Roy asked when Jason appeared a little speechless.

Dick ended up slumping against the wall rather than trying to kill himself on it. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve been giving myself blue balls trying not to think about him because lingering on impossible fantasies is bad.” It might have been oversharing with someone he’d just met, but he also did just see his dick so he figured they were both oversharers.

“How the fuck did you miss the fact that I'm gay?” Jason finally blurted out.

“It was never explicitly stated,” Dick frowned, “And every time I said you were just an ally you didn’t tell me I was wrong.”

“I wore a rainbow shirt and told you I wasn't interested in sleeping with Kori. From my experience anyone interested in women is interested in sleeping with her. At a certain point I had to assume you knew and just didn't want to outright reject me.”

“You told me you didn’t want a threesome with Kori and Roy. I assumed Roy was the part of the equation that disturbed you.” Dick looked over to Roy who seemed to be getting his bearings by now and was just watching their conversation. “Clearly I was wrong.”

“What straight man wears a gay pride shirt? It doesn't even specify ally, it's just a pride flag on the pocket.”

“A good friend and ally,” Dick tried to defend.

“There are gay people that would think that's pushing it too much to wear. Gay people in your own club who think that’s too much,” Jason informed him. Conner had been one of them when they threw around shirt ideas.

“He's right man. And he offered you a blow job. Which he's great at by the way,” Roy added.

“I-uh- got the sense that he is. Thanks. But I also thought he was joking, or, I don’t know, trying to comfort me?”

“What kind of straight guy offers to suck dick to comfort someone?”

“Jaybird, I hate to tell you, but you like an idiot.” Roy got an elbow to the ribs from Jason for that.

“I mostly thought he was joking,” Dick still tried to defend himself.

“Well, now that you know he's not, as his best friend I need to inform you he's got a massive crush on you, so you should probably-” he was cut off by Jason’s elbow again. “Jay please, I just came, stop killing the afterglow,” he wheezed out.

“Well, I know you just had some...” now probably wasn’t the best time, “but are you still maybe interested in some Dick?” Who was Dick kidding it was always a good time for puns.

Jason just stared at him for a second seeming to process this. “Oh my god, you're such a fucking loser,” he told Dick, rolling his eyes while Roy laughed.

A huge grin broke over Dick’s face as he took a step closer, “Well? Are you?”

“I mean, yeah. But I still think that was stupid.”

Dick took the last few steps to Jason until he was in his personal space and taking his hand, “Roy appreciated it.”

“I did,” Roy agreed.

“Roy makes dumb jokes too, of course he did.”

“Roy has a better sense of humor than you.”

“Roy is a loser and also blissed out right now.”

“He's not wrong,” Roy agreed with a shrug.

“Speaking of blissed out, how would you feel about helping me out with a little problem that came up while I was watching you two,” Dick looked up at Jason hopefully. There was one flaw with wearing pants as tight as he liked and it was very uncomfortable. “We’ll have to move though, what I have in mind is going to last a lot longer than an outdoor blow job.”

Jason grinned at him. “Oh? Where are we going and what did you have in mind?”

“My apartment. I was thinking maybe some handcuffs, you being on the receiving end of a blowjob and then riding you into my mattress to start. Roy can watch too, if he’d like. It seems only fair.”

“God I’d love to,” Roy said, “but we were fucking here because I have plans, and normally people don’t come back here. If this is an open invite though, I’d definitely be up for it,” Roy answered.

“I, on the other hand, do not have plans, and would love to go to your apartment and do all of that,” Jason added.

Dick was already pulling Jason towards the parking lot. “I’m always happy to put on a show, Roy.”

“And I’m always happy to watch!” Roy called after them.


End file.
